castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Warehouse
The Warehouse is a new building added in the latest update (version 1.2.52). Its purpose is to store objects and exchange them for Honor Badges . You can also exchange Merits , a new currency earned in the Hero Expedition feature of the Arena, for 12 random rewards. When clicking on the building you can either click on "Warehouse" which has three tabs for storing and selling items, or you can click "Trade Merits". *Warehouse is also known as the "Commodity House" *This building unlocks at Town Hall Level 3 *Warehouse cannot be upgraded *You can find Warehouse in "Shop" to build it and start exchanging merits. Icons Clicking the Warehouse shows you 3 important Icons. These Icons serves as tabs upon entering to warehouse to trade items. These Icons are Info, Enter and Trade Merits. Here are the details of the 3 Icon tabs: * Info - Shows the details of the Warehouse and what you can trade inside. * Enter - is the gateway to go inside the warehouse or the commodity house where you can see options of items to trade with merits and items to get. * Trade Merits - is the lists of available items which you can trade merits for. Warehouse All In this tab you can see all of the objects of yours that can be sold in exchange for honor badges. This can be for example EXP Books. One green EXP Book 24px exchanges for 25 HB , blue EXP Book 24px exchanges for 120 HB , while purple book 24px exchanges for 400 HB . Other numbers and exchangeable objects are not known yet. You have the option to sell them for HB or use them up by clicking "proceed". This will bring you to the Tactics Academy in the Heroes Altar. Consumable This tab shows all the objects that can be sold for HB but can also be consumed. Only EXP Books are displayed here. Gift Pack It is not yet known what you can do in this tab. Trade Merits Here you can exchange your Merits that are earned in the feature "hero expedition" for rewards. Every day there will be 12 rewards. They are random and refreshes daily at 21:00 server time. You can also reroll them for 100 Gems 15px. But you can only re-roll 10 times, then you have to wait until the server refreshes. Rewards The list displayed below might be incomplete. The Packs come in the colors green (first pack), blue (second pack) and purple (third pack). The purple pack includes the most rewards but is also the most expensive, while the green pack is the cheapest and grants the least rewards. 'Information about the Items:' Most items are used from within the Warehouse but a few items are more unique in their uses *'Talent Refresh Card': Usually when Re-rolling Heroes Talents, the button would indicate the Gem cost. When you have this card, the button will instead read “Re-Roll” with the amount of cards you have in brackets. You can own up to 50 Talent Refresh Cards. *'Dungeon Entry Card': Used in Dungeons. Tap it to increase Dungeon Entries to maximum. *'Quest Completion Card': Used at the Quest Board. When you’ve used up your chances to instantly complete quests, a ‘+’ button will appear. Tap it to use a Quest Completion Card and restore your quest completion chances. *'Quest Refresh Card': When on cooldown after completing a set of Quests, the ‘OK’ button on the cooldown prompt will change to a refresh button. “Use Quest Refresh Card to immediately begin the next set of quests? (x left)” *'Hero Slot Card': Usually when unlocking Hero Slots at the Heroes Altar, the button below would indicate the Gem Cost. When you have this card, the button will instead have the text “Unlock (amount)”. Category:Resource Buildings Category:Rewards